Girls You Don't Want To Lose
by UnicornRobot
Summary: Post 2x15 Alex is heading to the DEO for a standard checkup. She's feeling pretty good about helping Supergirl save the aliens and when she sees Maggie waiting for her she expects a minimum of a high-five or congrats. That is not what she gets.


Haven't written fic in eons, but wanted to give it a try. This takes place after "Exodus" 2x15. Sanvers had a cute moment, but I wanted to try something else. Hope you like it.

* * *

Alex is still a bit shaky. And her first thought is:

 _Okay. So that was terrifying._

But it could have been worse.

She could be hurdling into space right now. Instead it was a more… partial hurdling.

To be honest, Alex is feeling pretty good. Her adrenaline is in overdrive, but she'd be lying if she said that wasn't part of the draw of working for the DEO. And while Cadmus is AWOL and thinking about the fate of her father makes her stomach drop, Alex saved more then the lives of the aliens onboard the spaceship: she saved her relationship with Kara.

Knowing that everything between the two of them is back to normal, well their normal, is grounding her right now. And that alone helps the stress of the evening wash away her as she enters the DEO.

* * *

Following a crushing - literally almost crushing - hug from Kara, Alex starts making her way to the med bay for a standard check. But upon seeing Maggie on the mezzanine, she's reminded of that other important relationship in her life.

Alex's dark brown eyes brighten, her heart melts and - oh shit.

Maggie does not look happy….

Her 5' 3" frame is all 'arms crossed and business.' She stops pacing when she catches Alex's eye and there's a subtle shake of the head.

Not the reaction Alex is expecting:

 _I should have offered to stay on the clean up crew…_

Sheepishly, and she doesn't even know why, Alex reroutes from the med bay to meet Maggie at the bottom of the stairs, which the shorter woman is descending with a purpose.

The hard slap of her boots makes Alex cringe and when Maggie reaches the last step they just stare at each other for a few seconds. The unusual tension hangs in the small space between them.

With a conflicted crinkle of the forehead, Alex gives a questioning "hey."

"You ok?" Maggie's voice is clipped.

"Yeah, I'm fine. J'onn is just making me stop by…" Alex's sentence dies off as Maggie's face remains hard. "Maggie, what's going -"

"Are you hurt?" Maggie's eyes are intent, looking for any sign of pain in Alex's face.

"What? No. No, I'm fine. Just - "

"Good. Come on. Let's talk."

Maggie is walking away, leaving Alex confused and borderline irritated now. She almost looks around to see if anyone else is witnessing this weird display.

 _"So glad you're okay Alex. Let me shower you with affection."_ She says it to no one. 

Look, Alex knows Supergirl saved the day and all, but a girl can still hope for a glad-you're-not-lightyears-away kiss right?

The childish part of her wants to go complain to Kara and leave Maggie walking, but eventually the grown ass woman (who is ultimately curious as to what the hell is going on ) wins out and she follows her girlfriend, albeit there's a frustrated groan or two.

* * *

They end up in a deserted hallway and Maggie has gone back to pacing.

Alex mirrors the other woman's crossed arms, only throwing them up in frustration to speak.

"What is going on Maggie? Seriously. I am exhausted and I have no idea why you're -" Maggie stops in her tracks and she spins around to face her girlfriend.

"- No idea? Really Alex." Her laugh is devoid of humor.

Walking closer, Alex has gone from frustration to concern. Well, that's lie. She's still frustrated. But Maggie is acting beyond uncharacteristic. Maybe Alex did shuttle off to space and this is some strange alternate realty where her girlfriend has the communication skills of a frat boy.

"You could have called me, Danvers!"

"What? Today? Uh, I was kind of busy not ending up as space cargo. Look if you're pissed you missed the action," Alex almost laughs, "I can assure you that their will be plenty more to follow. I mean, if Cadmus is involved…"

She starts, but now it's getting harder to stay irritable because Maggie's tough exterior is dropping.

"You know how they are… With the violence and the sending people to space and… the like…"

Alex awkwardly drones off because Maggie is giving her that look. The one where her eyebrows knit together and her mouth forms a worried line and damnit, it's not fair because you can't be mad when Maggie Sawyer is looking at you like that.

And in two steps Maggie's pulling her into a tight hug. In another rare show of vulnerability she buries her face in Alex's shoulder inhaling that inherently Alex-y scent. (And something that distinctly smells like spaceship fuel.)

Alex is caught off guard and can barely return the hug before Maggie is backing away.

"Sweetheart…" Alex tilts her head softly.

Maggie tries to clear hers.

"I … Normally I'm okay with this stuff, ya know?" She smiles half heartedly. "I mean, I know what your job is. And it's not like mine is exactly risk free."

"Of course…" It comes out soft, punctuated by Alex brushing a lock of hair from Maggie's face. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Maggie gives a humorless laugh.

"I was fucking _terrified_ , Alex." It's almost like she still can't believe Alex is safe and in front of her, like she's just getting that call from James as he rushes to the DEO himself. _Winn didn't sound very… I just think you should be there._ Her heart in her chest, sweaty palms. How fast did she even drive?

Alex is just looking at her with sympathy and vulnerability and Maggie feels weak all over again.

"You told me you needed to find your dad and I knew what that meant. I was completely on board… But risking your life like that? God, Alex. I would have done the _same thing_ , but I was still so angry. I was _so angry_ that you were on that damn ship and I didn't even know until it was too late… And I know I'm being so incredibly stupid. I feel like one those girls. The ones that would hound me for staying out too late on a case because it's 'dangerous.' As if I didn't know that. As if I couldn't take care of myself. You can take care of yourself!" Alex nods encouragingly at this. "I should know better than to get this upset."

Maggie starts to draw back, but Alex isn't having it.

She gently reaches for Maggie's arm, pulling her back.

"Hey, hey," she brings her hand to Maggie's face so she looks at her. "You can't be mad at yourself for caring."

"I know…"

"I'm right here…"

"I know…"

"I would have called if I could have."

"I know. Like I said, it's stupid."

"Hey, no, Maggie. Don't."

They hold each other's gaze and Alex's breaks down some walls with a look so full of tenderness that Maggie would hate how weak it made her if it wasn't also making her heart explode.

"I'm glad you care."

"I do care Danvers."

The moment lingers, but then Alex gets this playful smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"So just to clarify: what I'm really getting is that you're completely obsessed with me…"

This is it. This callback to that night just a few months ago shakes Maggie out of her mood and she smiles.

"You're an idiot if you're just getting that now Danvers." The agent drapes her arms around Maggie's neck and their foreheads met.

"I tend to miss those clues."

Eyes smiling, dimples showing - Maggie laughs,"I've noticed."

Alex returns her smile.

"The next time I'm hurdling off to space I'll send you a text."

"Deal. Maybe hold off on the 'next times' for this week though, okay."

Instead of responding Alex dips her head, grabbing the other woman's lips in a kiss.

"Okay," she whispers against the detective lips.

And while that first kiss is chaste, Maggie doesn't let her pull away quiet yet. She recaptures her lips, bringing her hands up to cup Alex's face as they kiss.

This one is tender, but there's a quiet urgency behind it causing Alex to sigh into Maggie before they break apart.

"No more for this week. Anyway, I'm sort of a fan of being here with you, Mags."


End file.
